I Hate You, Means I Love You
by Emperatriz1290
Summary: THALICO. Thalia is kicked out of the hunt, Nico broke up with Will. What happen when the world of this two collide, would love bloom, or hatred would win this war.
1. Shitty Day

**Me: Hellow! I´m back, and I Finally I found time to write this. Since everyone is busy today I´ll do the disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING! I wish I did but I don´t :( Anyway have a nice day and remember to Review, Follow and Favorite. With nothing else to add... On with the Story!  
**

* * *

I Hate You, Means I Love You Ch. 1

_*Thalia´s P.O.V*_

What the hades is wrong with the rest of the hunters? I mean they are throwing me dirty, and disgust looks. They should have some respect for me, I´m the lieutenant after all.

I just don´t understand, everything was fine this morning, they smiled at me and greeted me normally. But since I return from my walk, they were acting like this. Like if I did something wrong, something to offend them.

"Thalia, Lady Artemis wants to see you" Phoebe said in a cold voice, while looking me with disgust. _I´m not an animal! Show some respect!_ I wanted to shout.

"What for?" I asked.

"Don´t act innocent! You know why" She snapped at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! I´m not acting, I didn´t do anything!" I reply furious.

"Then, let her explain you" she said calmly, how can she stay calm? It´s annoying!

I followed her through the other side of our camp, were Lady Artemis tent was. In our way there the hunters whisper things between themselves and shook their heads in a disapproving way.

"Lady Artemis" I said while bowing my head in respect.

"Hello Thalia. Phoebe please leave. This is a private conversation" lady Artemis announce.

"Ok, my lady" Phoebe answer before leaving. After she gave another dirty look, of course.

Artemis was silent for what felt like eternity. She was scrutinizing me and looking at me intently. I didn´t know what to do, because this is the first time she looked at me like I was a prey she had to hunt.

"I´m sorry Thalia, but you must leave the hunt" She said. I knew y she was sad, but kicking me out of the hunt?

"What?!" I couldn't believe it.

"You heard me Thalia. You are out. Please don´t make things harder"

"Lady Artemis, why? Did I did or said something to offend the hunt. I´ve been in the hunt for 5 years. And I respect all about it" I tried desperately to change her opinion.

"Thalia, you haven´t done anything. But you will and it will be easier for you and for the hunters if you´re not here when it happen" Lady Artemis was clearly exhausted.

"But My Lady-" I tried again, only to get interrupted by Artemis.

"I said NO! Thalia you are out of the hunt and the decision is FINAL! I will send you to Camp Half-Blood. Bye Thalia, I wish you the best of lucks" Before I could talk again a white light surrounded me.

When I opened my eyes again I was in half-blood hill. I wanted to hug someone, but all my friends' weren´t in sight. Annabeth and Percy were in New Rome because of College; Jason, Piper, Leo and Calypso were visiting Camp Jupiter; Frank and Hazel live in Camp Jupiter. In other words I was alone.

Before someone could see the tears forming in my eyes I ran toward cabin one. I just wanted to make a hole and die there. All I had, was taken away from me, and I didn´t even knew why. The hunters the only family I knew in many years kicked me out for something that haven't happen. My friends are older now and I´m still 15 just like five years ago. The tears started falling, and the sobs escaping my mouth made my throat hurt. And it was crying that I felt asleep.

***Line Break***

I woke up because of the horn that announce dinner. So, I stood up, went to the bathroom and tried to make me look presentable. I washed my face and re-applied eyeliner. Once I finished I leave my cabin and head to the dinner hall.

Every eye in the dinner hall looked at me when I appear. I could her the whispers and comments about where my silver jacket or tiara was. But they were way more pleasant than the ones the hunters said about me. When my eyes met Chiron's, I knew that he wanted to know everything.

Once dinner ended I head toward the big house to give Chiron an explanation. He was in the porch with Mr. D. I went straight to the point:

"They kicked me out the hunt" I said.

"Why?" He asked uncertain.

"I don't know, Lady Artemis only said that it was because of something I will do" I reply. When I saw Chiron's face I knew his next question, so I decided to tell him before he could say it "I don't know what, she didn't told me"

"That's weird..."

"Yeah, well I better get going..." I said. I knew Chiron wanted to listen more, but he didn't want to push it. And I was grateful because of that.

I decided to quit the campfire and head to the forest, perhaps maybe I could think (and cry, probably) about the shitty day I had.

* * *

**Me: Poor Thalia, she was kicked out of the hunt... **

**Thalia: But why?! I just don´t get it!**

**Me: Sorry Thals, but thats confidential information between Artemis, Someone-else and Me. Right? **

**Artemis and Someone-else: Yep!**

**Me: Well I hope you liked it I will try to update as fast as possible. Love you guys, if you have any idea what could happen later go ahead and make your guess, you can do it in the reviews or you can PM me. Your choice. Bye-Bye!**


	2. Alone, Until Tonight

**Me: HI! How are you? I hope that you all are fine, If your not... I hope this chapter makes you feel better. I know I´m late with the update, since this is my last bimester in school, my teachers have been a total headache. Hw, hw, and more hw. Becaus of this I´ll be updating whenever I can, so please dont kill me...  
**

**Annabeth: They won´t kill you. If they do, you would never finish the story and we don´t want that, do we?**

**Me: I guess we don´t. Anyway, warning: Nico maybe a little OOC. **

**Percy: yeah, yeah. Hurry up! She doesn´t own us, only the plot.**

**Annabeth and Me: ...um...On with the story...**

* * *

I Hate You, means I Love You Ch. 2

_*Nico´s P.O.V*_

That bastard! I can´t believe I listen to him all this freaking years! I knew staying was a bad idea, I knew it. I´m such an idiot! How couldn´t I notice earlier. The day keep repeating itself in my brain, the day I found out Will was cheating on me...

_++++ Flashback ++++_

I went to Cali to surprise Will, I haven´t seen him since he decided to return to Fresno, his home, for the school year. So I decided to give him a visit.

I went to camp Jupiter to visit Reyna and Hazel, they would get really mad at me if they found out I came to Cali and didn´t visit them. Beside Reyna is my best friend, and we haven´t talk properly, because she was very busy. There's also the fact that shadow traveling worn me out, and I don´t want to faint while talking to Will...

I waited for him at his high school entrance. The bell rang and the students flooded the parking lot in minutes, I spotted Will in the crowd, I was about to move toward him when I saw his arm around a guy's shoulder, they were smiling and flirting to each other. I felt my blood run cold, and then hot in anger. My boyfriend for a year and a half, was cheating on me. I wanted to punch him, and erase the smile he was giving the other guy.

He must have felt my eyes on him because he turn in my direction, and when his eyes found mines his face fell, panic flooded his eyes. All I wanted was to get out of that damn place. As I turn around to leave I bump into a girl, she was pretty, but she wasn´t my type at all (if you know what I mean). I help her get her stuffs up, mutter an apology, and ran away of that place as fast as I could before Will could catch up with me. But since the gods hate me, he catch up with me in an alley.

"Nicks, I can explain" He said.

"Explain what? That you have someone else at school and that you were playing with me?" I laugh humorless-ly. "Save it, I know what I saw. Don´t try to fool me Solace" He flinch when he listen me saying his last name.

"Nico, the other guy means nothing. You are the one I lov-" He couldn´t finish the phrase.

"Don't! I don´t want to hear you. In fact I don't want to see your face, hear your voice, or feel your presence near me EVER again!"

"But, babe don't say that"

"Do you want to know how I´m going to do this..." I asked him. "I will do this, because you and I are no longer a couple, friend, partners or aquatics. You are just another boy I once met, nothing more"

Before he could say something else, I ran toward the shadows and disappear. I reappear in my cabin at camp half-blood. And started wondering why the Hades I wasn´t enough.

_++++ End of Flashback +++_

I shut down myself from the rest of camper, just like I did before the giant war. The only difference was that the campers were concern about me, and the fact that I wasn´t going to run away this time.

I spent a couple of days in my misery, not caring what was happening around me. At least no until Thalia showed up at camp without a tiara or the silver jacket the hunters have to wear. I wasn't the only one who notice, that for sure. But I was the only one who was happy because of that, I mean those girls took my sister away from me, if it depended on me I would clap every time one of them died. But I´m not that mean, I worry about the hunters, because Bianca would want me to do it.

When I finished my dinner, I went to the forest. I have done this since _that _day, I normally use this time to think and to shout how much my life suck to no one in particular. In the forest I´m always alone... until tonight.

* * *

**Me: Remember to review, favorite or follow. See ya in the next update. If you have any idea or guess about the next chapter review them or pm me! Please no flames, don´t be mean! LOVE YOU, guys, bye-bye.  
**


	3. Starting a Friendship, Maybe

**Me: Hellow people, how are you all? I wish you are find. I know it took me three weeks to update, but as I mentioned before school have been a living homework hell. Good to know that in one month it is over! **

**Percy: I know! I´m in need of some vacations.**

**Annabeth: Yeah, we all need some. *sees everyone staring at her open mouth* Just because I´m a daughter of Athena, it doesn´t mean I have to love school. **

**Me: Percy,stop rubin off on her. Rememper to R&amp;R. BTW, I own nothing only the plot...**

**Annabeth: On with the story!**

* * *

I Hate You, Means I Love You Ch. 3

_*Nico´s P.O.V*_

I walked deeper through the forest to get to the clearing. The clearing is always desert, waiting to be witness of my self-pity. However, tonight I could make out a body sitting in the middle of the clearing and as I got closer I could hear the distinctive noise of sniffs.

I couldn´t place a finger to the owner of those sniffs, at least not while her back was facing me (yeah, even I could tell it was a girl). I tried to get closer silently, because I didn´t want to disturb her or scare her away, but I step on a branch which made a loud _crack_, exposing me. Before I could tell what was happening I was pinned to a tree, and the angry, red puffy eyes of a daughter of Zeus were staring back at me.

"What are you doing here, Di Angelo?" She whisper.

"I could ask you the same question" I respond, calmly and confident. Though I was scare as hell deep inside.

"Don´t play smart on me" she said annoyed.

"But I´m not" I smirked.

She huffed and let go off me. We stare at each other for a while, she didn´t make any effort to move, neither did I. After a while we got to a silent agreement, we were going to share the clearing. We sat down at the middle of it. We were in silence for a while, but thanks to our ADHD we couldn´t stay too long.

"Why were you crying, pinecone face?" I ask, I may be concerned about her, or not. But as I said before I care for the hunters, even though I hate most of them.

"None of your business, Death Breath" she snapped.

"Chill, I was trying to be nice" I said. She sneaked a glance at me, then back at the ground.

"Sorry, let's say I had the shittiest day ever" she mumble.

"I feel you"

We stayed in silence again, but this time it wasn´t as uncomfortable as the last one. I decided to lay down and watch the stars. Thalia didn´t moved from her sitting position. I could still feel the sadness coming from her (no, it´s not a hades child power). Suddenly out of nowhere, I had the need to make her feel better. So I tried to start a conversation.

"Do you like Green Days? Because if you don´t, we can´t be friends" I mentally hit myself. What a lame question, though Green Days _is_ awesome.

"Pff, what kind of question is that? Of course I like Green Days, they´re awesome" She replied, her eyes lighting up at the mention of the band. "I mean ´21 guns´, a masterpiece".

"I know right, it is my favorite song of all times. And I´m from the 70´s so that's saying something" I laugh a little.

"Yeah, and what about ´Boulevard of Broken Dreams´, it is so catchy, at least for me, and amazing" she screamed. "I could live the rest of my life, only listening Green Days"

"Me too" I joined her. We were both laughing, hard. It felt nice, talking and laughing with Thalia. Maybe we could start a friendship, but who knows. After we shut up, we lay down and look at the stars. The moon was shining brightly. Thalia saw it and her smile disappear, leaving a shallow and sad look on her face.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked. I mean I know girls are bipolar, but I didn´t I didn´t know they were _that_ bipolar.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" she said, not taking her eyes from the moon.

"Because I can see the tears in your eyes maybe" I told her. "Had problems with Artemis?"

"Maybe, but you must be friend level two to unlock that story"

I placed my hand in my heart and said "Wow, that hurts"

"You little fool" she send me a sad smile. "Anyway, I should get going. It's getting late" I knew that fake smile she gave me, I see it every day since _that_ day. She just wanted to be alone and cry.

"´kay, sweet dreams" I said.

"I wish they were" She mumble, I was sure that I shouldn´t have heard it, so I acted like I didn´t. I was about to leave when she pinned me again, her eyes hardening.

"If you tell someone, that you saw me crying. I swear to the river Styx that I´ll kill you painfully...ok?" I just gulped, and nodded my head. "Good, see ya tomorrow?" she asked.

"Same place, at the same hour" I gave her a little smile and disappear in the shadows.

I reappear in my cabin. It was nice to have a friend (if I can call her that) like Thalia. I smile to myself, but it disappear as soon as I saw a letter from Will in my bed. I didn´t even read it before, I threw it in the trash can with the rest of his letters. I quickly change to my pj´s, turned off the lights, and lay down on my bed. All good humor I had with Thalia, long forgotten.

* * *

**Annabeth: You are so mean to Nico.. **

**Percy: I don´t like this Will, but I kind of like the idea of pinecone face and death breath together.**

**Me: Welcome to the ship, my friend. Hope you guys like it, please review, fave, or follow this story; it motivates me to write more. So, yeah. Have a nice week, love you guys. Until we meet again...**


	4. Bye-Bye Camp Half-Blood

**Me: I´m back! at least for this chapter! I´ve got good news...**

**Percy: What happend?! Tell me!**

**Me: For me summer break starts on June 5th, which means I´ll be able to update faster after that day. However, until then I´ll be absent, finals are about to start soit´s safe to say that I´m drowning in homeworks. **

**Annabeth: That sucks, maybe Percy can help you. An air bubble shuld be enough...**

**Percy: It won´t work :( **

**Me: Oh, anyway, I think I´ve got you waiting for too long. So, I own nothing, exept for Lilly and the plot... on with the stor! **

* * *

I Hate You, Means I Love You Ch. 4

_*Thalia´s P.O.V*_

Wow, this day can´t get weirder. I mean, 80% of the girls (the single ones) have followed Nico everywhere, and I´m not exaggerating when I say _everywhere, _the poor thing can´t even go to the bathroom alone! And the other 20% talk about Nico nonstop, I know Nico isn´t ugly, but I think this is way too much. And no, I don´t like_ like_ Nico, but we became some sort of acquaintances or friends since the night in the forest.

Anyway, while most of the female population goes all lovey dovey with Nico, I´ve tried to distract myself with Lilly, Annabeth´s sibling. She´s dating Pollux, so the whole Nico-thing didn´t affect her. Right now, we are at the archery field. This is the first time in a week that I touch a bow and an arrow since my times as a hunter. I can´t lie, I missed the feeling of a bow in my hands. It is just so natural, and part of... well... me.

I was about to let the arrow fly across the air, and hit the bull´s eye; when Sofia, one of the youngest daughter of Aphrodite, came running toward us.

"You don´t know, do you?" She said, with a huge smile in her face. She was jumping and clapping her hands, to me, she looked like a person who had way too much caffeine or sugar.

"What are you talking about, Sofi" Lilly said each word slowly, while trying (unsuccessfully) to calm her down. "Calm down and tell us what´s up"

"We,alltheAphroditecabin,hadadreamweremomsaidthat,theNicoDiAngelo,willfallinlovewithagirlThiscanbemychancetodatehim" She said everything in one breath.

"Sofi, would you repeat that again, but slower. I would really appreciate it" I told her.

"Sorry, I said that all the Aphrodite cabin, had a dream were mom said that,_ the_ Nico Di Angelo, will fall in love with a girl! This can be my chance to date him. This is a dream come true" The faraway look in his eyes told me that she was daydreaming, just like every other single girl in camp.

"Why is it such a big deal?" I ask out laud. At this statement all the girls around us, including Sofia, looked at me like they found out I was serial killer. Even Lilly had her eyes wide open.

"YOU. JUST. DIDN´T" All of them said in unison. Before I knew it all of the girls were over me, pointing out why Nico is the best guy ever, and how his mystery attract them, and how the fact that he is gay and untouchable is even better, and let's not forget the _what the hell is wrong with you!_

"Ok, ok I get it" I shout "get off of me, or I will kick your butts and make sure you can´t sit down again!" Once I said this all of them stop bothering and leave the archery field. Lilly and Sofi, were the only ones left.

"But, wasn´t Nico dating Will?" Lilly asked.

"They were dating, I don´t have all the information, but someone found letters in Nico´s garbage. The letters were from Will, were he begged for forgiveness. If had to guess, I´d say that Will betrayed Nico. I hate him so much, right now" Sofi said, all happiness erased from her face.

"Wait, why did someone checked Nico´s garbage?" I wonder out laud.

"It was Steve, from the Hermes cabin. It wasn´t his choice to pick up the garbage of the cabins, remember that Chiron found out about his illegal trash food? Well that was his punishment. Anyway, I made some calculations, and I think they broke up the weekend Nico went to visit him" Sofia said.

"That make sense" Lilly said excitedly. "He started to shut down the Monday after his trip! I wonder what happened"

"Don´t ask" I said, maybe I only talk with Nico at our night reunions in the forest, but I´m sure as hell that he doesn´t want to talk about the topic. How do I know this? Well he is just like me, I know how it feels to be betray, and the last thing you want is people bugging you.

"What? Why?!" The looked at me while pouting. I know they want to know, heck even I want to know, but it´s not my right to spy him, or pry it out from his lips.

"If you try to pry it out, he´ll get mad. He will shut down even more. Give him a break, let him heal, he´ll talk about it when he is ready"

"How do you know he wants that, Thalia? Why are you so sure that he doesn´t need someone to bug him so he can get all out?" Sofi ask, I know she´s upset. All the need and excitement to let the arrow fly are long forgotten. I wanted to go, I needed to go, this was just too much.

"Because I know someone who feels just like he does" I mumble loud enough for them to hear.

"Thalia-" Lilly said, but I was too far to care.

"Me" I mumble as I walk away from the two female figures on the archery field. I can´t do this, not anymore. I´m done! I need some time to myself, to heal. To forget.

And is right there that I decide, that I will run, run as far as I can. I will get lost, and I will come back when I´m ready, ready to face the cruel true. I´m not a hunter anymore, I need to learn NOT to be one.

Bye-Bye, Camp Half-Blood. It´s time for the 12-year-old me to come back, the only difference is that I will be alone this time.

* * *

**Me: Ok, so Thalia will run away again. What do you guys think will happened? I really hope to see some review about this, I need more motivation. Please remember how much I love you guys! You make my life better, each favorite, follower, and review is really appreciated. See ya later guys, kisses!**


	5. I Guess I ll Have to Find You

**Me: Hey, people! I´m back and with a new chapter. I know I´m late in the update, but I blame my shity internet because it stopped working. **

**Percy: Can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: ...sure...**

**Percy: She does not own anything, except Lily and the plot. Now, let´s start the story!**

**Annabeth: Isn´t it weird that he is this excited for the story?**

**Me: Yeah, it is... Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

I Hate You, Means I Love You Ch. 5

_*Nico´s P.O.V*_

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?!" I shouted, I know was being a little insensible and rude, but if many girls follow you _everywhere_, you would do the same. "What the Hades did I do to deserve this?!"

"But, Nico. We just want to be with you" One girl said. "We want to make sure you have everything you need" Another one add. For some odd reason this only made me more irritated and angry by them than before.

"Well I don´t need none of you! I´m perfectly fine on my own" I replied. "Now, I´m going to enter my cabin and all of you will leave, and do whatever a girl does!" Once the last word scape from my mouth, I slammed the door shut, took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself.

The girls at camp are crazy, what did I did to deserve this? Maybe Thalia knew what was going on. I mean she´s a girl, right? And girls understand each other, right? Ugh, I don´t know. I was going to ask Thalia that night, but what I need in that moment was a good and long nap. Yeah, a long nap sounded good.

I walked to my bed and felt on it with a laud _plum_, and let myself drift to sleep for a while. I don´t know how much I slept, but I woke up by a voice, a voice I could recognize anywhere, calling my name.

"Nico, do you have a minute?" He asked.

"No, now go away, I don´t want to talk to you" I reply. It´s true, I didn´t want to talk to him, or anyone, I just wanted to drift again to dreamland and rest.

"Too bad, but you are going to hear me out, and help me" Something in his voice told me that this was serious. I mean he wouldn´t IM me for nothing. So with all my will power, I sat down on my bed and face him.

"Okay, Percy. Spit it out" I said, now that I can see him I can recognize the concern in his face, I also notice that he was moving a lot. Something he does when he is nervous, or when he is hiding something.

"Thalia run away, she send a letter to Annabeth, where she stated how sorry she is that they couldn´t see each other, that she needed time, and not to look for her, blah, blah, blah, and all that crap" He said, I still did not understand why this involved me, yeah she's my friend...sort of. "The thing is that I need you to look for her, and bring her back. Annabeth and I would do it, but we can´t because of college"

"Why me? Why not Jason, or Piper, or the rest?" Though part of me wanted to stand up, grab my jacket, and look for her until I found her. Other part of me was tired and confuse at my other part for having the impulse of looking for her.

"That, is information I can´t give you, at least not now" He said. What the fuck was he talking about? "But I promise, you will understand someday, but for now, what we need is for you to find her" After a lot of thinking, I decided that I would do it.

"Okay, I will do it. I´m leaving tomorrow" I knew he was about to object, so I add. "It´s late, besides I will do no good, at least no until I´m fully rested"

"Thanks the gods" A look of relief cross his features. "Thanks kiddo, have good trip tomorrow" I rolled my eyes when he called me kiddo.

"Well, I guess I´ll have to find you, Thals" I murmur to myself. I closed my eyes and fall asleep instantly, but this time I dream about a certain blue-eyed daughter of Zeus.

****Relax, it´s just a line brake. (**A/N You guys are lucky, I was about to leave it there, but then decided that you needed more, so yeah, have some cookies (::)(::)(::)(::)**) ****

The sound of the horn for breakfast woke me up. I wanted to forget the conversation I had with Percy yesterday and continue this day like a normal one, but her eyes, the eyes that hunted me through my dreams, the ones that in some way were just like mines, the ones that show understanding, protectiveness, stubbornness, and deep down hurt; are the ones that encourage me to stand up, and get ready.

While I was packing (what? I had no idea how long it would take me to find her) someone knocked on my door. I stopped packing and open the door, only to find myself face to face with Lily and Sofia.

"What can I help you with?" I asked, I´m sure my bored attitude toward them was really obvious.

"Hello, Nico" Sofia said, while smiling sweetly and bating her eyelashes. Why do Aphrodite girls keep flirting with me? Life was easier when they didn´t even gave me the time of the day.

"We are here because we want to go with you" Lily said. "We now that Thalia run away, and we want to go with you to find her" Sofia just nod like she was a three-years-old toddler.

"Wait, Talia is missing? And if she was, who said I am going to look for Thalia?" There was no way, I would take them with me. I really hoped my acting skills were better than Percy´s.

"Don´t play smart, Nico" She said, I could tell she was upset because I wanted to trick her. "We know that you know. Besides, that act was really lame, did you seriously thought that I would fell for it?" Damn it, why do all Athena daughter have to be so smart? Still they won´t come with me.

"Look. You..." I pointed them with my fingers. "Are not coming with me, besides were you spying on me?" I couldn't believe that they did that. "How did you know that Percy told me?" I was fully glaring at them, by the time I finished.

"We were not" Lily said at the same time Sofia said "Okay, Okay we did it" I just raised my eyebrow.

"Okay we did, but we want to help" Lily said.

"You can help me here" I lied, "I´ll need someone to stay here and cover me, and someone who can contact me if she comes back" I really hoped she took the bait. Never the less, I wasn´t totally lying, I did needed someone to cover me.

Lily and Sofia seemed to think about it for a while. "We´ll do it, but we want you to tell us every relevant thing that happens"

"Okay" I replied, I knew this was the best I could get from this girls, so why bother? "I better get going, talk to you later" with one last nod, I closed the door.

I finished packing. Nectar, check; ambrosia, check; extra clothe, check; mortal money, check; drachmas, check; I think that´s it. I closed my backpack and shadow travel to the clearing in the forest.

A letter, there was a letter in the middle of the clearing. There was also some burnt logs, and the air felt differently, static maybe. It was obvious that some certain daughter of Zeus camp here. I walked closer to the middle of the clearing, I wonder who this letter is for. It wasn´t until I picked it up that I knew, because in Thalia´s handwriting was a name.

_Nico_.

In other words, mine.

* * *

**Percy: I´m in the story, FINALLY!  
**

**Annabeth: Percy you know that I love you, but sometimes you are a litter self-**

**Percy: Don´t say it! Anyway, I wonder what is in the letter...**

**Me: I really hope you guys like it, remember to review, fave and follow! Also, don´t forget how much I love all of you. Thanks to you I get all the motivation that I need to continue writing.**


	6. Letters

**Me: Heyy guys! How are you?! I'm sorry, I know my updates are not as constant as you would like or like I want them to be, but I'm staying with my grandma for a while. Therefor, I cant update faster.**

**Annabeth: At least you are not abandoning the story-**

**Me: I won't, I will finish it I promise.**

**Percy: Good... anyway let's do this fast, can we? She owns nothing, only the plot.**

**Annabeth: On with the story! **

* * *

I Hate You, Means I Love You Ch. 6

_* Thalia's P.O.V*_

I was walking through the forest with a backpack on my back wondering if I should leave now or wait 'till tomorrow. I needed to leave Camp Half-Blood as soon as possible, but even I knew that going out at this hours of the night wasn't a good idea (Artemis told us that we should never go out alone at night, she said it was too dangerous).

"What should I do?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Thalia, is that you?" A voice behind me asked. dammit I got caught.

"Heeey Juniper..." I greeted her. How could I forget that Junis' tree isn't far away? I'm an idiot sometimes. The moon gave me enough light to see her. She was wearing a dark green dress, in a simple braid her hair was braided.

"Thals what are you doing out here? It's late"

"Nothing, just went out for a walk" I told her. I knew that lying to a nymph was no use, I mean they can read emotions, but I had to try.

"Don't lie to me. Why are you running away?" One look at her eyes and I knew how concern she was.

"I need time. I need be alone and think. Time to rediscover who I am" I said. If someone else asked the question she asked, I would probably get defensive and rude. But not with Juni, getting mad at her is nearly an impossible task.

"That's easy. You are the brave, strong, beautiful, daughter of Zeus, Thalia Grace" She said, her tone was gentle and warm. That's why we love Juniper, she will always try to make you feel better.

"Uhg, Juni. You know what I mean"

"Yeah, I do. I'm not going to stop you, this is something you have to do. But don't leave without letting your friend know" The harder part of listening what she said, was that I knew she was right.

"Then what should I do?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said while deep in thought. "write them a letter"

"But, who should I send a letter to?"

"Annabeth, and..." She hesitated before completing the sentence. "...Nico"

"Why, of all people, Nico?" This doesn't make sense. Yeah we are acquaintances, but why him?

"...if you send a letter to Annabeth, she will tell Percy. Since your brother and the rest are at Camp Jupiter, he will call a close friend that stayed here, in other word, he will call Nico" She said. Though her explanation makes sense, I can't shake off the feeling that something else is going on.

"Well, you're right... I'll do it" I can see relieve wash over her face.

"Good, what are you going to write?" She wondered. I sat down in the ground and Juniper followed me.

"You'll see" I said. I took out some sheets of papers, a pen, and started to write.

_Dear Annabeth,_

_How are you? I hope that fine. You know that writing is not my forte, but I decided to contact you through this piece of paper to tell you sorry. I know we were supposed to see each other this weekend, but I won't be able to do it. I really hope you can forgive me... I'm leaving. Where? Where the road takes me._

_I need time for myself, time to find out who I am. To heal. To forget. Please don't look for me, I'll be fine. I am a strong girl, besides I will come back...someday, but I will. Please take care of Jason, and let him know how much I love him._

_Well, I guess that's it. Take care of yourself Annie. I miss you! Bye._

_Your Best friend,_

_Thalia._

"Do you think this is enough?" I asked Juni.

"Yeah. One letter less, one more to go!" Juni said trying to cheer the mood.

"Give me a minute, lets send this one first" I wrote Annabeth's address at the back of the letter and her name at the front. Then, I stood up and placed the letter on the ground, a couple of feet away from us, next to the letter I placed some drachmas and waited for it to disappeared. "Thanks lord Hermes" I mumble.

"That's it, let's get started with Nico's letter" I sight. Juni nod encourage-ly.

I stared at the paper in front of me for a while, I had no idea how to start. He didn't pushed me to talk or asked questions or looked at me like a rare animal. In fact, he made me feel comfortable since the first day we talked. I won't lie, Nico understood me, even if I didn't say a word about my problems, and because of that I respect him (not that I will said that out laud).

Though I appreciated his company, I don't want him to look for me. And with that last thought I began to write.

_Dear Nico,_

_If you are reading this, I can assume that Percy already called you and gave you the task of looking for me. Well, turn around and get back to were you came from. I don't want you, or anyone else to look for me. I will be perfectly fine._

_Please, if someone can be able to understand me that would be you. I need to be alone, and I don't want people near me, at least no right now._

_If you continue the task that Percy gave you, get ready to get your ass kicked. Don't forget that Nico, LEAVE ME ALONE!_

_Your Friend...sorta,_

_Thalia._

"Are you going to send that one too?" Juniper asked.

"No, I will leave it in the clearing. If they send him to look for me, that's the first place he will look" I answered.

"Were are you going to camp?"

"At the clearing, I'm leaving at dawn. Juni, don't tell people you spoke with me tonight. Act like I was never here. Please!" I whispered.

"You know, I don't like to lie. But I won't tell, I promise"

"Thanks, bye Juni" I hugged her tight.

"Bye Thals, take care ok?" I could hear the tremble in her voice, gods I'm going to miss her.

When we pulled apart she turned to walk toward her tree, and before she turned into the tree she smiled sadly and waved. I waved back and start walking toward the clearing.

* * *

**Nico: Why is Juniper acting weird? Wait, why was Percy acting weirdin the last chapter?**

**Me: That my friend is for us to know, and you to find out.**

**Thalia: I still don`t get why the hell I was kicked out of the hunt?!**

**Annabeth: You will know, you just have to wait for it.**

**Me: Thanks for reading! I love you guys so much, and I want to thank to everyone who favorite, followed, and review this story. you guys are awesome, thanks to your support I have the courage to update this story! Remember to review, folllow, and favorite if you aren't already. Bye-Bye!**


	7. McDonalds and a Little Twist

**Me: Hullo people! I´mm Back! well first of all I want to say sorry.  
**

**Percy: Of course you should! You left us hangig for two and a half MONTHS!**

**Piper:*******Crosses arms over her chests* **You better have a good reason**

**Me: And I do, well you see, I had this really severe authors block and two weeks ago (The day I was programed to write this) my grandpa passed away. So my emotions have been like a roller-coaster. On a happy note my birthday is the next Saturday(Sept. 12), which has me really excited!**

**Annabeth: I´m so sorry for your loss. You see Percy I told you she had a good reason!**

**Percy: *rubbing his neck sheepishly and blushing* I´m sorry.**

**Me: It´s ok, I dont blame you guy. So anyway, I own nothing exept a caracter or two and the plot. Now on with the story.**

* * *

_Previously on I hate you means I love you:_

_When we pulled apart she turned to walk toward her tree, and before she turned into the tree she smiled sadly and waved. I waved back and start walking toward the clearing. (Thalia)_

_"__Well I guess I´ll have to find you, Thals" I murmur to myself. I closed my eyes and fall asleep instantly, but this time I dream about a certain blue-eyed daughter of Zeus. (Nico)_

I Hate You, Means I Love You Ch. 7

_*Thalia´s P.O.V*_

I was up and walking out of the camp borders before the first ray of sunlight touch the dark blue/purple-ish sky. I walk next to my tree and stop abruptly, I'll definitely going to miss it, and after all it was my home for six years. "I'm sorry. Good Bye" whisper before I turned around and walked down the hill. There's no turning back now, I must keep walking forward.

I walked toward Coogan Blvd, I know there are a lot of dinners in the area, and I´m in need of a breakfast. When I reached the intersection, I turned left. I walked a mile or so before I found a McDonald´s, well at least I will have a decent breakfast.

Once I ordered and picked up my breakfast I move further inside and sat near the window. I was halfway in my breakfast when someone called my name.

"Thalia?" the voice said. "Is that you?" I looked up to find myself face to face with an old friend.

"Allison, hey! How are you? Long time no see" I told her. I met Allison in the hunt, she quitted last year because she felt in love with a guy named Mark. She has mid-back light brown hair, brown eyes, and freckles that cover her face. She was wearing a graphic tee, a black cardigan, and blue worn-out shorts

"Indeed, a long time. Is the chair taken?" She asked.

"No, go ahead sit down" I said, Allison was one my closest friend in the hunt. And though I was the first to find out about Mark, I never judge her, I didn´t even got mad like she thought I would.

I notice that she was a little uneasy. "Are the hunters near?" she asked, of course she was nervous. The hunters didn´t took her quitting lightly, they called her horrible names and kicked her out of the camp.

"No" I said, and before she could asked the obvious question, I add "They kicked me out"

"What? B-but why?" she was speechless, her mouth kept opening and closing like a fish out of the water. And it was like I could see the grains in her brain moving.

"I don't know. One day I came back from my early walk, and everyone was giving me dirty looks and muttering. Then Lady Artemis told me that I would do something to break the oath. She didn´t even told me what I would do, but she kicked me out anyway"

"Oh my gods, that was really fucked up" she said, I couldn´t hide the smile her words cracked.

"Yeah, it was" I answered.

"Wait, why aren´t you at Camp Half-Blood, shouldn´t you be there?"

"I was, but I may or may not ran away" I respond timidly, her pointed look told me that she didn´t support my decision. "Look, I need to get away of all this, I need time with myself. I need you to understand"

Her eyes softened, before she spoke "I understand, believe me. Where are you going? Are you on foot?"

"Yes I am, and I´m heading to New York" I responded.

"Take my car, it is a black Fusion Energy Ford" She said, after she slid a car key toward me.

"No, Allison I can't take your car. I appreciate it, but no."

"Thals, I live near, I can go back walking, besides they gave me the car for you" She smiled and said "Go, hurry up" I didn´t understood what she meant, but she was right, I had to leave. I took the keys and gave her a big hug.

"Thanks" I muttered, then I grabbed my things and left.

The parking-lot was almost empty so it was easy to spot the car. I opened the driver's door, placed my things on the back seats, opened the map, and started the car. "I hope that I remember how to drive" I muttered to myself, and with one more look toward the restaurant and Allison, I enter the highway. New York, here I come.

********LINE BRAKE******* (A/N. Hope you guys like the chapter so far)**

_*Nico´s P.O.V*_

To say that I was mad was an underestimating, I was furious! Because of Lily and Sofia I got late to breakfast, besides, the letter Thalia left for me didn´t cheer me up. So now, I was grumpy and hungry. And that's why I had the incredible idea of going to McDonald´s.

I walked there, because I figure that if I was going to look for Thalia I needed to save energy and shadow traveling is not good at keeping it. Besides, knowing Thalia the possibilities she stayed in the same place for a long while are non to zero.

I had one foot in the place, when I felt it. The static in the air was way too high, which means that Thalia was there or had been no long ago. I was scanning the crowd of costumers, when my eyes locked with a pair of brown eyes that were to wise to be human.

Automatically I started walking toward her table. It´s been a while but I could never forget the face of someone who is or was a hunter.

"Allison, what a surprise"

"Hello, Nico. How are you?" She responded politely, but the tranquility she radiated meant that she was expecting me. This doesn´t make sense at all, first Percy, then Allison. What the fuck is going on! And even If I wanted to discuss this I knew that I needed to find Thalia first.

"Where is she?" I demanded as I sat down in front of her.

"Strait to the point I see" She leaned across the table and ruffle my hair while laughing silently "Oh you haven't change much, have you Nico?"

"Don´t fuck with me, Allison. I have things to do, the first one is to find Thalia. So where is she?" She was getting on my nerves.

"But I´m not, Nico. Besides what makes you think I know where she went?"

"Let´s say that I´ve got a feeling you do. Or maybe is the static in the air, or the fact that you were expecting me" I was getting tired of her little game.

"Why should I tell you? If she wanted you to find her, she would´ve told you herself" though part of what she said was true, I didn´t miss the teasing spark in her eyes.

"You are enjoying this, don´t you?"

She laugh really hard before responding me. "Is it too obvious?" She stayed quiet and scrutinized for a little while. "New York, that where she´s heading to. She has a car, it´s a black Fusion Energy ford." She must have read the question in my eyes because she then added "She left like five minutes before you came"

"Thanks" And with that last word I stand up and left, forgetting the hunger that brought me there in the first place. I walked to the back of the building and dissolved into the shadows. I had two hours before she reached NY, I was going to do the best of them. And by that I mean that I´ll sleep a little longer. I appeared at Central Park and knowing Thalia, this is the place she would head to.

It took her two hours, just like I planned, to get to Central Park. She didn't even noticed me when she pulled out in front of the tree were I was hiding in the shadows, which make it even more hilarious when her shocked and then hard eyes locked with mine.

* * *

**Jason: Wow, you did a good jo-**

**Me: Thanks but this is not it.**

**Frank: What do you mean by that...**

**Me it means that theres more. Lets continue.**

* * *

**Extra Scene:**

*_Third person's P.O.V*_

"Congratulations my dear! I´m so proud of you!" The woman said.

"Thanks La-, Miss. It was no problem" Wait is that Allison? Yeah of course she is. I didn´t knew that our boss would persuade her to help us, but it looks that for our boss nothing is too hard.

"If I need you again, I´ll get you okay? But right now there´s another thing I need to get done" Even if people thought that our boss wasn´t smart, she was a fucking genius in her actual task.

"Your wish is my command, thanks Miss" Allison bowed, said her good byes and then left.

"Leo!" Yep that´s me, Leo Valdez, the one and only.

"You called Boss?" It was hard to tell her no, she was the one who moved the pieces in this game, and we all are her master pieces.

"You ready? Is time you and your lady to go back. I've kept you here long enough. Is time to play your part" She wasn´t mean, she just had big expectations for her plans.

"We are ready" I told her. I grabbed Calypso´s hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze, because it was all we could do. Now we were left in the hands of our boss, at her mercy.

* * *

**Percy: Who iS SHE!?  
**

**Me: Not telling**

**Hazel: You are part of this?! **

**Leo: ...Kind of**

**Me: Don´t kill yourselfs guys. Thanks for reading and thanks for waiting for this update, it really means the world to me knowing that you like this. Remember if you want to talk with me and fangirl together or if you just want to say "Hi", you can do it by PMing me or following me in tumblr I´m half-blood-empress btw. Ok, so have a great night and bye-bye.**


	8. Okay, Fine!

**Me: Heello people did ya miss me? Because I sure as hell did! **

**Percy: Took you long enough...**

**Me: *sarcastically* Awww, Percy I missed you too. **

**Annabeth: Everything okay?**

**Me: Yeah, the only problem has been the amount of hw I get from school, but everything is okay.**

**Percy: I´m glad, now... she owns nothing, exept for the plot. On with the story.**

* * *

_Previously on I hate you, means I love you:_

_"Allison, hey! How are you? Long time no see" I told her._

_ I opened the driver's door, placed my things on the back seats, opened the map, and started the car. "I hope that I remember how to drive" I muttered to myself, and with one more look toward the restaurant and Allison, I enter the highway. New York, here I come. (Thalia)_

_"Where is she?" I demanded as I sat down in front of her._

_It took her two hours, just like I planned, to get to Central Park. She didn't even noticed me when she pulled out in front of the tree were I was hiding in the shadows, which make it even more hilarious when her shocked and then hard eyes locked with mine. (Nico)_

_"You ready? Is time you and your lady to go back. I've kept you here long enough. Is time to play your part" She wasn´t mean, she just had big expectations for her plans._

_"We are ready" I told her. I grabbed Calypso´s hand in mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze, because it was all we could do. Now we were left in the hands of our boss, at her mercy. (Leo)_

I Hate You, Means I Love You Ch. 8

_*Thalia´s P.O.V.*_

I was just getting out of the car when I saw him leaning against a tree that was a couple of feet away from me. Why is he here? I thought that he would understand me! I guess I was wrong.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too. I'm fine, a little tiered, but fine. Thanks for asking, Thalia. How about you?" He replied.

That little punk! And to think that I even considerate him a friend, or whatever we were. Why can't people understand the fact that I. WANT. TO. BE. ALONE.

"Answer me Nico. What are you doing here?" The annoyance in my voice was as clear as water.

"I´m here to take you back home" He said. I have no Idea how he manages to stay calm and collected while I´m here trying so hard not to lose it.

"I´m not going anywhere. No, let me rephrase it, I´m not going anywhere with you specially to camp" I tried to keep my anger in line, but it was really hard.

I turned away from him and started to walk toward the car when I felt him grab my wrist, and in a swift motion he turned me around until I was facing him. His body was tense and the humorous light that was in his eyes before was gone, it took me a moment, but I knew he wasn´t about to let me go. So I sent him daggers with my glare. If he thought that he could scare me, he was wrong.

"Let me go" I spoke calmly, but the hatred that I put in those three simple words could kill.

He hesitated before taking a step back, but his grip on my wrist remained. "You think I want to be here? You seriously think that have no better things to do? Well, you are wrong" I pulled my wrist out of his grip, by shocking him with an electric current.

"Like what? Mopping around because of Will?!" I shout. The moment the words scape my mouth, I regretted them. I close my eyes tightly, wishing I could take them back.

I have no idea why I did that. But when I saw his face after I opened again my eyes, I just wanted a lighting to strike me. The hurt and pain in his eyes, was so strong and painful to watch, though it only lasted a few seconds before he hide them again.

"You don't know me, Thalia. Before they kicked you out of the hunt, we would rarely see each other. We lived in different worlds. I thought we became friends in the last couple of days, but I guess I was wrong." The way he said it, was so cold it made me shiver "And even if I wanted to leave you alone, I can't. I promise Percy that I would keep an eye on you", the fact this guys think I´m not able to survive by myself, brought all the anger I felt before back.

"I don't need a babysitter, I´m perfectly able to take care of myself!"

"Well, I´m not going to leave you alone!" He shout back at me.

"Leave me the f*uck alone, Nico!" I was about to give him a big piece of my mind when a big explosion sound not far away from us.

Nico and I shared a look, and brought our weapons out. Since we are children of the Big Three our scent is strong, but since we are together that just intensify it, so it wouldn´t be a surprise if a monster was the cause of the explosion. We started walking toward the place where the explosion came from, we stopped dead in our tracks when two figures came out of bushes.

And imagine our surprise when we found out that it wasn´t a monster the responsible of the explosion, but a guy with Latin features and a girl with long caramel hair.

"Hey guys! Did ya miss me?" the guy said, he seemed to be our age or maybe a little older but not by much. The craziness and mischievous light in his eyes helped me identify him.

"Leo?! Is that you?!" I was shocked. I mean he died in the Giant war, well, we thought he died. He was wearing a jacket, and he looked like he was full of energy. Nico just stayed there rigid as a stone for a couple of seconds trying to absorb the new information.

"Wait, how come you are alive, I felt your soul die, you know whither, puff no longer there" He looked so puzzle, his brows knit together and his head was cocked to a side. He looks cute, like that. So innocent and captivating. His voice broke my thought, and thank the gods he did, I mean I´m not allowed to think about boys like that, especially Nico. "Well, that would explain why I never saw you in the underworld. But, if you aren´t dead, where have you been?"

"I was looking for Calypso "He said, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"Hello, I´m Calypso" The girl said. She was really pretty, she had long caramel hair, and dark almond eyes. How a guy like Leo did got himself a pretty girl, will always be a mystery.

"Yeah" Leo grab Calypsos hand and interlace their fingers together before looking at us again. "So, what are you guys doing here?"

"I´m taking Thalia back to camp"

"No you are not" I growl. "You are going back to camp, and you´ll leave me alone" I spoke the last part slowly, pronouncing each word like if I was talking with a toddler.

"No, you are coming back with me. I'm not leaving you. It´s not like I can" Nico reply, bending down a little, since he is taller than me, and talking slowly, like I did before.

"I said NO"

"I said YES" We were glaring at each other, he was the only one whose glare could compare to mine.

"No"

"YES"

"NO"

"YE-"

He was interrupted by Calypso "Why don't you let him go with you?" I heard her talk but my eyes were still battling with Nico´s.

"No, I want to be alone, so I can learn how to not act like a hunter" I said, finally breaking eye contact. A smug smirk took over his normally expression-less features.

"Then let me show you"

"What are you talking about? Di Angelo" I was confused, I mean how on earth could he helped me? It just doesn´t make sense.

"You want to learn how not to be a hunter, then I´ll help you with that. I know what being a teenager is, I mean I´m sixteen"

"Why do you want to help me?" I wondered. A couple of minutes ago I was mean to him and hurt him with my word, why would he help me.

"Because I know how it feels, and I can assure you that being alone it's not the answer" He had a faraway look in his eyes, and I remembered that when he was only 10 he, ran away and lived solitary life until he was 14. From my peripheral view I saw Leo and Calypso share a knowing smile.

I huffed annoyed (no not really, I just wanted them to think that I was annoyed) and said "Ok, but you can't pressure me to go back"

"Sure, but you have to listen to me" He smirked clearly enjoying this "Oh, and I will drive"

"No, you are not" In a swift motion he took the car keys out of his pocket and start walking toward the car after he quickly said goodbye to Leo and Calypso.

I was shocked, he had the car key. How did he stole them from me? I stood there paralyze, until the anger got the best of me. I said goodbye to the couple, and run toward the car. Nico was waiting for me inside of the car, he was already on the driver's side, making me sit shotgun. I glared at him before we took off. This was going to be a really long trip.

*Calypso´s P.O.V.*

"Do you think it was enough?" I asked Leo, as the car disappears.

"We did our job, we made them go into this trip together. Only time will tell if it will work" He took me in his arms and kiss my temple.

"What now?"

"Now, we let our Boss do what she has to do" He answered.

"It won't take long, I can guarantee you that" A picture of the way they saw each other came to my mind, the respect, understanding and appreciation.

"How do you know?" He asked confuse.

"I just know, Lets go, I want to see this camp" He smiled down at me, took my hand in his, and we started walking to this camp Leo talks so much about.

* * *

**Leo: We did a good job.**

**Annabeth: You guys didn´t do much.**

**Calypso: It was harder than it seemed.**

**Hazel: Wait, so they are going to do this together? *Squels***

**Me: Yeah, this like the actual begining of the adventure.**

**Percy: Cool! Update soon please!**

**Me: I will try, I swear, but I can´t promise you anything. BTW, remember to review, follow, and fave! I love you guys! Thanks for waiting for this update! I really, hope you guys liked it! Dont forget that you can PM me whenever you feel like it. Byeeeee!**


	9. Where Are We Going?

**Me: What´s up people?**

**Hazel: Not much, though we are excited, for the new chapter :)**

**Me: I´m sure you are but you are wrong, the sky is up**

**Percy: You are right *High fives me* I´m going to start using it.**

**Annabeth: YOu guy are hopeless (face palms. Anyway, she owns nothin, only the plot an a couple of characters...**

**Frank: On with the story**

* * *

_Previously on I Hate You, Means I Love You:_

_"__I´m not going anywhere. No, let me rephrase it, I´m not going anywhere with you specially to camp" I tried to keep my anger in line, but it was really hard._

_I turned away from him and started to walk toward the car when I felt him grab my wrist, and in a swift motion he turned me around until I was facing him. _

_"__No, you are coming back with me. I'm not leaving you. It´s not like I can" Nico reply, bending down a little, since he is taller than me, and talking slowly, like I did before._

_Nico was waiting for me inside of the car, he was already on the driver's side, making me sit shotgun. I glared at him before we took off. This was going to be a really long trip. (Thalia)_

I Hate You, Means I Love You Ch. 9

_*Anonymous P.O.V*_

Those two are the cutest couple I´ve seen, well the cutest punk-emo-couple, but a couple none-the-less. I´m so excited! I´ve been waiting for so long for this to happen. No one will stop me, not when I´m so concentrated in made this work.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Ugh! Have faith in me, could you?! I´ve been planning this for a long time!" Why can´t they trust me? I mean, I know what I´m doing, I´ve been doing this for as long as I can remember.

"We are just worried,"

"No need to explain, but I´m glad you guys aren´t against this" I send them a sweet innocent smile, but I know that they only accepted because I tricked them.

"No problem?" One of them said, well asked.

"Good, now, shoo shoo, I have things to do" I waited for them to leave the room before I could start working.

Now, let's see what those lovebirds are doing, they have a long way to travel...

_*Nico´s P.O.V*_

"Where are we going?"

"So, you finally decided that I was worth enough to hear your, oh so beautiful voice?" I teased. I don't know but I love bothering her, it's so natural and fun. Besides it helps me get my mind off of things.

"Nico, I'm talking seriously, where are we going?" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Wow, someone is grumpy" I muttered. I knew she heard me by the murderous look she send my way, ah she looks cute trying to scare me... wait what?! I- I just didn´t said that, nope I´m sure I didn't. Okay let's change the topic... "We are going to D.C" I end up replying without taking my eyes from the road.

"Why?"

"I know someone there, she may help us in this... quest"

"Quest? Are you for real?" She said before she stared choking with laughter.

"You are really mean you know that?" I pout. She just looked at me before laughing again, I swear, she was turning red for the lack of oxygen. I felt my pride dropping from 100 to 1 really fast so I tried to save it. Keyword = try. "Oh c´mon, it sounds cool. The quest of un-hunt-ing Thalia"

"J-Just shut-shut up Neeks, you are ma-making this even worst" She said between laughs.

"I hate you, you know that right?" I said. Gods who knows how I will be able to came out of this trip alive.

"Well, the feeling is mutual so..." she added. I saw her from the corner of my eyes and saw how her shoulders seemed to relax a little.

She turned to looking out the window, and notice that her hair was longer, instead of being spiky and short, it fell over her shoulders in a nice Thalia way. I never noticed this small detail, I mean why am I even doing it, it just does not make any sense, I´m not supposed to notice this small details at all.

I shook my head slightly and concentrated in driving. We only had two hours left to get there. I really hope that Samantha could help us a little. Samantha is a demigod that I met one or two years ago, she is in her early thirties, and she has one of the kindest hearts ever. She took care of me when a couple of monsters attacked me near her apartment, she saw the pack of hell haunts, and went to fight them when she saw me in the floor and only one hell hound (the last one) over me, I had just shadow travel from L.A. and I used the last of my energy in killing the other five, but I was too tired and to hurt to even move.

After she killed the hell hound and gave me some ambrosia and nectar, she took me to her apartment. I learned that she lived with her husband, who is also a demigod, and with their two children. She is a daughter of Demeter and Steven, her husband, is a son of Apollo. I stayed with them for the night, since I wasn´t healthy enough to leave yet. It felt nice to let someone else take care of me, Samantha has such a motherly nature and warmth that made me feel safe. Like if she was my mother.

"So, how did you ended up meeting someone from Washington?" Thalia asked after a while.

"A monster attack" I muttered, I don't know why, but I don't want to tell her about Samantha, at least not yet, for a reason it felt personal, but I don't know why.

"She is a demigod?!"

"Yep, you will like her. She´s awesome. Thalia only nodded and then she went back to stare out the window, ten minutes later she was fast asleep.

-Line Break-

Two hours later, I pulled in front of Samantha´s apartment building. I took out my phone and called her, because I don't want to intrude. She picked up at the third ring:

"Samantha Daniel"

"Hey, Sam. It´s Nico"

"Nico? Hey honey how are you?" She replied kindly.

"I´m good, what about you and the family?"

"We are find, are you in the city? Because you better come here and stay with us if you are, the kids haven´t stop talking about you since your last visit"

"Actually, I am, but I don't think I could stay over, I´m not alone this time. Though I can definitely go to see you" I looked at Thalia by the corner of my eye, to see that she was already up, and looking at me curiously. "Are you home?"

"Yeah, I am. Come upstairs, I know you are down there" I could hear her smile from the phone, if that is even possible. "But you and your friend are staying for dinner, okay."

I know it wasn´t an actual question so I quickly agreed with her and got out of the car, Thalia and I walked quietly until we were in front of the familiar door of Sam´s apartment. I knock on the door and two little kids answer it, and a second later, Sam appear in the door smiling.

* * *

**Percy: I like Samantha, she seems nice.**

**Me: Thats because she is nice, so what do you guys think?**

**Piper: Loved it! But who is "Anonymous"?**

**Me: Not telling. you guys have to guess. So... Who do you think is Anonymous? Leave the answer on the reviews! Love you all! hope you guys liked the update. BYEEEEE!**


	10. Talking to Sam

**Me: I did it! I finally finish this chapter! Woohoo! **

**Percy: Congratulation!**

**Annabeth: was it that hard? **

**Me: Annie, my friend it´s 2:30am here so yeah, it was.**

**Annabeth: Whatever, she owns nothing except the plotand a couple of characters. oh, and Grace?**

**Me: Yeah?**

**Annabeth: DONT CALL ME ANNIE!**

**Percy: Okay, okay, relax. Lets read! On with the story!**

* * *

_Previously on I Hate You, Means I Love You:_

_Let's see what those lovebirds are doing, they have a long way to travel... (Anonymous)_

_ "__Where are we going?"_

_"__We are going to D.C, I know someone there" I end up replying._

_"__I hate you, you know that right?" I said. Gods who knows how I will be able to came out of this trip alive._

_"__Well, the feeling is mutual so..." she added. I saw her from the corner of my eyes and saw how her shoulders seemed to relax a little._

_Thalia and I walked quietly until we were in front of the familiar door of Sam´s apartment. I knock on the door and two little kids answer it, and a second later, Sam appear in the door smiling. (Nico)_

I Hate You, Means I Love You Ch. 10

_*Thalia´s P.O.V*_

Ok, I will admit it, when Nico said he knew someone from D.C. that could help us, I certainly didn't imagine a woman in, what it looks like, her early thirties, who hugged and smiled warmly at us. And I´m more than sure that I didn´t expect two little kids, a seven years old girl and a boy a year or two younger than her, jumping and talking a mile per hour, and let's not forget the questions that came faster than a baseball ball.

The reunion went a little bit like this:

Nico and I walked into the building in silence, I wanted to ask him more about his friend, but part of me didn´t want to know, if he wanted to tell me about her he would have done it in the car when I asked. Maybe she was something he liked to keep to himself.

We kept walking until we reached the apartment number 54, Nico knock without hesitation, and a second later the door opened, reveling two little kids who jumped into Nico´s arms without double thinking about it. No longer after the kids open the door a woman appeared in the doorway smiling. The kids kept asking questions to Nico nonstop.

"Why did you took so long?" the little girl asked.

"Are you staying tonight?" the little boy asked a second later.

"Will you go to my ballet recital? It´s in three weeks"

"Will you play with me tonight? I want to be the hero though"

"Yeah! Let´s play, I will be the princess"

"Nico, Nico, mommy just bought us a new movie, you will you watch it with us?"

"Come on say yes, say yes, say yes!"

"By the way, who is she?" The boy asked while pointing at me.

"Is she your girlfriend?" She giggled, as soon as the words scape her mouth Nico´s cheek turned crimson, I would´ve laughed at him if my cheeks weren´t mirroring his.

A couple of minutes went by, without a single sound coming from one of us. I swear those were one of the most awkward moments I will ever experience. Nico and I looked anywhere but each other, the kids were covering their mouth with their hands, no doubt trying to contain their laugher, and the woman in the doorway, Sam, was trying really hard to contain a smile.

I think that Sam thought that, that was enough embarrassment for Nico and me, so she spoke, the gods bless her soul. "Nico, aren't you going to present us? Are you that embarrassed of me?"

Nico cleared his throat before giving a quick hug to Sam and introducing us "Sam, this is Thalia. Thalia this is Samantha Daniels"

"It´s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Daniels" I said, extending my arm for a handshake, but instead of shaking it, she got closer and hugged me.

"The pleasure is all mine, and please call me Sam" She smiled, and let me go "Come on in, let's get inside, you guys must be tired, it's a long way from camp. What are you waiting for? Come in" She hurried us in and guide us to the kitchen.

The apartment held a warmth that made you felt safe. The walls were painted in a soft cream that transmitted calm and peace, and they were decorated with wooden photo frames. To be the home of two kids full of energy, it was really clean. I also notice that there were small plants everywhere. Nico saw me looking out the balcony, which was transformed into a mini garden, how do you manage create a small balcony into a garden, and kept it in so good shape in a city? As soon as he saw the question in my eyes he muttered "She is a daughter of Demeter" Oh. That makes sense.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" Sam asked kindly when we reached the kitchen.

"Can I have some water?" I asked.

"Of course dear" she replied. She stand up and went to get me a bottle of water "So what can I do for you guys?" She asked while handing me the water and sitting in front of us in the kitchen table.

"Thalia, needs help. She was a hunter, she is not one anymore. She wants to remember how life is as a normal teenage demigod" Nico explained briefly. "I know you have seen this before, wasn´t one of your sisters a hunter too? Look, we just need a couple of tips, ok? Anything you can tell us can help" The tenderness in Nico´s words surprised me. I guess that Sam means a lot to him. Through all Nico´s explanation Sam´s eyes never left me, her gaze didn´t bother me at all. I knew she was scrutinizing me, when I met her eyes she smiled softly and turned her gaze to Nico.

"Nico, why don't you go and play with Noah and Rose. They´ve been waiting your visit for so long" She ordered.

"But-"Nico tried to complain.

"Go, I don't want them mad at me because they couldn't play with you" She insisted.

Nico looked at her and then he glanced at me, his eyes locked with mine, asking me if it was okay for him to leave, I nodded subtly even if I was a little anxious to stay alone with Sam. I knew that she knew something, and that she wanted to discuss the matter with me. Nico muttered an "okay" and then he left the kitchen.

When Nico disappeared from sight, Sam turned toward me. She took my hands in hers and looked me dead in the eye and said softly "What happened?" The power and strength in her look made feel exposed and vulnerable, but I didn't looked away.

"I don't know, one day out of nowhere everyone hated me, everyone looked at me with so much hate and disgust, and then Lady Artemis said that I had to leave, that I was destined to betray them, and that it was better if I left. So they kicked me out" By the end of the sentence I felt tears flood my eyes and my vision started to blurred, but I didn´t let the tears fall, not yet.

"You know, I was a hunter myself" Sam confessed.

"What? But, Nico said that one of your sisters was a hunter,"

"Nope, it was me. I never told Nico, I know he is not fond of the hunters. But, Thalia, when I asked you what happened I was asking for the reason you became a hunter" Sam gave my hands a reassuring squeeze.

"I join because, it was a really good offer you know. Be immortal, no boys, have a family, etc." I knew that it went deeper than that, But I wasn´t ready to uncover those motives.

"Don't lie to me Thalia, tell me the real reason. The truth" She searched my eyes, but I avoided her gaze. "Thalia, if you want to stop being a hunter, to learn how to be normal again, the first thing you have to do is accept and understand why you became a hunter in the first place. So please, tell me why?" I didn´t want to tell her, but I knew she was right. I have to accept reality.

"I was running away from the prophecy. I am a coward," I mumble. I swallow the lump in my throat and continue "I didn´t want to be child of the prophecy. I ran away from it because I didn´t want to carry that responsibility, besides the idea of actually having a family was too good to denied. I let Percy carry all the weight of the freaking prophecy because I was scared" at this point tears were already streaming down my face. Sam stood up and came next to me, and gave me a hug, but not any kind of hug, it was the motherly one, the one that assured you that no matter what everything will be fine.

"No, honey, no. You are not a coward. You were fifteen, and you spend all your preteen years as a tree, of course you were scared. Yeah, you are a daughter of Zeus, but so what? You are also a human, a young woman, you are allowed to get scared" She said trying to comfort me, but I knew better, I was a coward a little wimp.

"That doesn´t change anything, Sam. The hunters grew on me, I finally had a family, and now I have nothing. All my friends are older, even my brother! Do you want to know, why I really ran away from camp?" I asked her. She nodded wordlessly. "Because I don't belong there, yeah sure it´s my home, but all the people who I care about, grew up. They are in college, or they have better things to do. I´ve stayed frozen in time. I mean look at Nico, he was ten when I became a hunter, Ten! Now look at him he is like sixteen already or seventeen!"

"Thalia, I know it's hard. I know you just want to make everything disappear, but you need to accept that nothing will be the same, not anymore. I do think that you need a break, so continue your trip take your time. Let yourself accept the fact that you are still the same Thalia from the last five years, but the world isn´t. Okay? I promise that everything works out at the end. I talk by experience" Sam stated, and then she hugged me even tighter than before. Maybe I just needed to let everything out, or maybe I just needed someone to hug me this way, but in that moment I knew that I would be fine.

After my heart to heart conversation with Sam, I helped her cook dinner. We talked and joked, while cooking. She gave me some tips about cooking and taught me how to make lasagna, even though I´m more than sure that I will never be able to do it as good as she did.

We ate dinner with her husband and the kids. Eating dinner with them felt so natural and nice, like if I was part of the family. We talked during dinner and I learned some new things about them, like that Steven, Sam´s husband, is a son of Apollo, and that he is a doctor, and that Sam is a landscape architect. I also learned that Noah is six and that he loves hiking, superheroes, dogs, and movies. Rose is seven and she practices ballet and that she loves princess, movies, and she likes to draw.

After dinner Nico and I stayed a little longer to play and watch a movie with Noah and Rose. We left Sam´s home around nine o´clock to look for a hotel to stay the night. Once we found one we retreat to our rooms. As soon as my head touch the pillow I felt asleep with a small smile in my face.

_*Anonymous P.O.V* _

"She wasn´t in the plan right?" Hades asked.

"No, she wasn´t. But she was of great help" I beamed.

"Why are you doing this?!" Artemis hissed.

"Arty, you know she would leave you. You knew this the moment you asked her to be part of the hunt" I remarked, "There was no way Thalia would stay in the hunt for more time. She has a fate, and that fate is in my hands. So, can you please stop trying to change what is already done?"

"I can't believe you! You took one of my best hunters so she can be part of one of your sick romantic couples! This is not over Aphrodite, NOT. OVER!" She roared.

"Have fun, trying to stop me" I replied coldly. Thalia and Nico, were advancing fast they are meant to be together. And no one will stop that from happening, I´ve planned this for years. I just need them to get to Las Vegas to be even closer of my goal.

* * *

**Me: Wow 2K words right there**

**Piper: This is the longest chapter you have written, right?**

**Me:Yep**

**Percy: I knew that Anonymous was Aphrodite, I mean we ar- *Annabeth shut Percy up"**

**Annabeth: Forget about what he was about to said, it´s probably something stupid *laughs nerviously***

**Me. Oooookaaay... Anyway, I have two questions for you guys. ****Numbered 1- Did you notice that I change the cover? What do you guys think? I made it myself, I hope you guys like it but oh well tell me what you guys think about it. And question numbered 2- What do you think about my writing? I know I´m not that good, but personally I think I´ve improve, but anyway tell me what you think! (BTW. please no flames) Dont forget to follow, fave, and review. I love you guys! Bye-Bye!**


	11. Lets Be Tourist

**Me: Hello, it´s me, and I´m still alive! So hurray! **

**Percy: New chapter is here, I repeat new chapter is here! whoooo!**

**Annabeth: What have you done with my boyfriend?**

**Me: I swear to the river stix that I didnt do anything to him, and that I own nothing except for the plot!**

**Percy: Can you two please shut up, I´m trying to read over here.**

**Annabeth and I: Oooookaaay... on with the story!**

* * *

_Previously on I Hate You, Means I Love You:_

_Ok, I will admit it, when Nico said he knew someone from D.C. that could help us, I certainly didn't imagine a woman in, what it looks like, her early thirties, who hugged and smiled warmly at us. And I´m more than sure that I didn´t expect two little kids, a seven years old girl and a boy a year or two younger than her, jumping and talking a mile per hour, and let's not forget the questions that came faster than a baseball ball._

_Maybe I just needed to let everything out, or maybe I just needed someone to hug me this way, but in that moment I knew that I would be fine._

_We ate dinner with her husband and the kids. Eating dinner with them felt so natural and nice, like if I was part of the family. (Thalia)_

_"__I can't believe you! You took one of my best hunters so she can be part of one of your sick romantic couples! This is not over Aphrodite, NOT. OVER!" She roared._

_"__Have fun, trying to stop me" I replied coldly. Thalia and Nico, were advancing fast they are meant to be together. And no one will stop that from happening, I´ve planned this for years. I just need them to get to Las Vegas to be even closer of my goal. (Aphrodite)_

I Hate You, Means I Love You Ch.11

_*Nico´s P.O.V.*_

"Thalia, are you up?" I said while knocking on the door of her hotel room.

A couple of minutes went by, before I heard a groan and Thalia´s heavy steps. Many would think that since she was a hunter her steps should be lighter and hard to notice, and they are. Her steps are feather-like 90 percent of the time, the thing is that she hates mornings so she express her feelings by dragging her feet and making as much noise as possible.

"What do you want Di Angelo?" she grunted, before letting me in, and returning to bed. Since she didn't closed the door, I did it, and then I flopped in the bed next to her.

"Wake up" I mutter while shaking her shoulder.

"Noo" she mumble after snuggling further in the sheets.

"C´mon, Thals. Wake up" I insisted. "We should get going" Even as the words fall from my mouth, my body and brain seemed to think the complete opposite. And it looks like Thalia though the same, because she threw her arms around me and snuggle on my side.

"Na uh, let's sleep a little longer" She whispered before placing her head on the crook of my neck. I froze when I felt her breathing on my skin, so faint, so constant, and so... so pleasurable. As if moving on its own, my arms came around her small figure, and brought her even closer. The rapid beating of my heart contrasted her soft and constant heart beats. Even if I tried to, I couldn´t deny how right it felt to hold Thalia like this, to have her so close to me. It took a while for my muscles to relax under hers, and for me to fall asleep.

**++++++++++++I'm just a line break++++++++++++**

I woke up to someone calling my name. "Nico... Nico... Nico..." Thalia called.

"Mmm?" Even with my eyes closed, I could sense Thalia by my side, poking my arms, shoulder, chest and face. "What do you want Thalia?" I replied annoyed.

"Let me go" She said quietly, almost shy-ly.

"What do you-" When I opened my eyes to see what was going on, I notice that my arms were locked securely around her frame. I quickly let go of her, and then I run my fingers around my hair. "Sorry" I said sheepishly.

"It´s okay" She replied while looking down, and wait, is she blushing? Nah, she is not. I´m probably imagining things. "So,-"She shriek before clearing her thought and continuing "What are the plans for today?"

Her question reminded me, why I had come to get her first thing in the morning. You know, before... um... we um... cuddle.

"Before I tell you, I need you to answer this question" I stated. Once she nodded I continued "Have you ever visited The Washington Monument?"

"Well, no. The last time I came to Washington, we had to leave in a hurry" She answered.

"Perfect! Then, Thalia, today we will be tourist. Today we will walk around Washington taking pictures and what not"

"No"

"Awww, c´mon. It will be fun." I whined.

"No. Besides what are we going to gain with this?" She demanded.

"Nothing. That's the point. We are going to have fun, and try to act as normal as two demigods can when they visit other states" I exclaimed. She only crossed her arms (Nico, focus in her eyes, not it the fact that she is obviously not wearing a bra) and glare at me. I glare back and we stayed like that for gods know how long, before she finally gave in.

"Fine, but you better get me something for breakfast first" she snapped before turning around and entering the bathroom.

"On it" I called with a huge grin on my face.

**+++++++ Hello, It´s Me a line break+++++++++**

"Just one more place" I begged.

"No. I´m tired, Nico. I don't want to walk anymore!" Thalia complained.

"We still have to take a photo with President Lincoln!" I whined.

Thalia and I have been walking around Washington for a couple of hours already. We took pictures in the Washington Monument, in front of the White House, in the Central Mall, we even went to some museums. All in all, we were tired, but I still wanted to go to the Abraham Lincoln Monument.

"Nico, if I say yes, would you promise this will be the last place we go to before we go back to the hotel"

"Yes I promise! Besides we are leaving tomorrow, we gotta make the best out of this situation" I smirked.

"Okay fine. Lead the way" She said.

We walked all the way up the monument, by the time we reached the top my legs were almost ready to give in. We read the script on the wall quickly, or as quickly as a dyslexic kid could, and then we start our photo shoot. I would like to say that it was boring, but we actually had a lot of fun, sure we had to take a minute or two to kick some monsters ass, but nothing too big.

By the time we were ready to head back to the hotel, the sky had turn into a soft purple-ish orange. The sunset. I took a picture of Thalia without her noticing, in the picture she had a content smile, and she was staring at the distance, the sunset made her skin glow. But what I loved the most about it, was the happiness that radiated from her.

"Hey" She mumble, interrupting my train of thoughts. I turned my attention from the camera, we bought it on the streets, to her "let´s take a selfie" She beamed.

"Sure" I responded while getting closer to her. I placed my arm around her shoulders and brought her even closer to me, I smiled slightly to the camera before taking the picture and freezing this moment forever.

* * *

**Piper: Soo fluffy**

**Jason: I dont know how to feel about this.**

**Percy: ... I´m happy**

**Annabeth: oh gods the feeels**

**Me: Sooo, the fluffines and the feelings are starting to appear, yay!What do you think? Like it?, hate it? Tell meeeee. What do you guys think about my writing? Personally I think that I have improved, but who know? Anyway, Hope you guys liked it! Dont forget to review, fave, and follow! Btw, If you want to talk to me about anything, dont hesitate about it, PM me or contact me by my tumblr which is: half-bood-empress. Love you guys sooooo much! See ya lateer! XOXO**


	12. MCR and Alcohol

**Me: HAAAAAAPPYYYYY ANNIVEEEERRRSARYYYY! I cant believe is been a year already! **

**Percy: Wow, its been a year since you publish the story?**

**Annabeth: I cant believe you haven´t finish it yet...**

**Me: Hey, Im a teenager and unfortunately been one, include going to school, which sucks.**

**Everyone: Feel ya...**

**Frank: Ok I´ve waited two or three month for this so... She owns nothing, except the plot and a couple of characters**

**Hazel: Lets read!**

* * *

_Previously on I Hate You, Means I Love You:_

_Even as the words fall from my mouth, my body and brain seemed to think the complete opposite. And it looks like Thalia though the same, because she threw her arms around me and snuggle on my side._

_I froze when I felt her breathing on my skin, so faint, so constant, and so... so pleasurable. As if moving on its own, my arms came around her small figure, and brought her even closer._ _I couldn´t deny how right it felt to hold Thalia like this, to have her so close to me._

_By the time we were ready to head back to the hotel, the sky had turn into a soft purple-ish orange. The sunset. I took a picture of Thalia without her noticing, in the picture she had a content smile, and she was staring at the distance, the sunset made her skin glow._

_I placed my arm around her shoulders and brought her even closer to me, I smiled slightly to the camera before taking the picture and freezing this moment forever. (Nico)_

I Hate You, Means I Love You Ch. 12

_*Thalia´s P.O.V*_

_Sing it out  
Boy, you've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
Girl, you've got to be what tomorrow needs..._

"Ooooh, I love that song!" Nico stated while turning the volume higher and rolling down the windows.

"What are you doing?"

"_Sing it for the boys  
Sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts_" He sang along at the top of his lungs.

"Nico!" I hissed, "The people in the neighbor´s car are staring" I tried to hide my face from the people, this is so embarrassing what got into him?

"Then let them stare, I don't care" He shout. I sent him a murderous glare, to which he only laugh and said "Why am I embarrassing you?"

"Yes, now shut up" I snapped.

He took a quick glance at me before cranking the volume higher.

"_Sing it out, boy they're gonna sell what tomorrow means  
Sing it out, girl before they kill what tomorrow brings  
You've got to make a choice  
If the music drowns you out  
And raise your voice  
Every single time they try and shut your mouth_" He sang the last two verses even louder. What an asshole. "Oh, c´mon Thals, sing along with me" He laughed.

"I´m so not doing that" I barked, "Besides, it's childish and stupid" I added while crossing my arms.

"Nah" he responded while shaking his head "it's fun. So could you please stop acting like an old lady and live a little?"

"It's just singing in a car, where is the fun in that?"

"Why don't you try it? And don't you dare say that you don't know the lyrics" He added quickly before I could reply. I pondered the idea for a little while, it did sound fun, and I love that song. I took a quick glance at Nico, who was still singing, he looked so relaxed. So, why not?

"_Cleaned-up corporation progress  
Dying in the process  
Children that can talk about it,  
Living on the web ways  
People moving sideways  
Sell it till your last days  
Buy yourself a motivation  
Generation Nothing,  
Nothing but a dead scene  
Product of a white dream  
I am not the singer that you wanted  
But a dancer  
I refuse to answer  
Talk about the past, sir  
Wrote it for the ones who want to get away_"

Nico looked a little taken back when my voice joined his, he glanced at me and smile before returning his attention to the road in front of him. I smile slightly before focusing on MCR again.

Maybe giving in and letting him come with me wasn´t such a bad idea.

* * *

"Okay, so this thing says that we should keep going forward for at least 50 more miles" I declared.

"´kay" he answered.

Nico and I decided to go to Frisco, or more specifically, Camp Jupiter. Yesterday, after our adventure in D.C, I decided that I was ready to go back. I know, you guys must be like, "But, why?" or "But the trip just started" and so on, and so on; but after talking to Sam and thinking thoroughly, I came to the conclusion that I wouldn´t achieve anything while running away from my problems, and that instead of running I should stand straight and face them.

So, last night while we were waiting for our food to arrive, I expressed this to Nico, and he said that he didn´t mind. He told me that it was my choice when to go back home or when to rob a bank, after all he was there to keep me company. I didn´t believe him completely though, because after the word "I want to go back" left my mouth, his face fell slightly. I wonder why...

I was brought back to the present when I felt Nico took a sharp turn.

"Nico, I told you to keep forward not to turn" I scolded.

"I know"

"Then why the Hades did you turned!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I thought that we could take a little detour and explore the city that is really close from here" He smirked.

"Where?" I asked suspiciously.

"Thals, darling, have you ever thought about visiting Las Vegas?"

**+++++Tiiiiiimeeeee laaaapssss ;3+++++**

"Excuse me, do you still have rooms available?" I asked the young woman that was at the counter. I prayed to the gods that they did, because having so many people telling you the same phrase (I´m sorry, but we are booked. Maybe *insert name here* has space) over and over again is tiring.

I have no idea how Nico managed to persuade me. We spend all the way, from the central highway to the entrance of Las Vegas, arguing. I´m still not sure if coming here was a good idea. Part of me feels excited and ready to party, while the other one is wary and telling me that I better run, because something will happen tonight. I finally gave in when Nico pulled in front of the first hotel we went to, stating that, and I quote "We are already here, the least we can do is enjoy our stay".

"You guys are really lucky, we still have one room available. It's a simple double room. Would you like to take it?" The lady said.

"Yes!" We said at the same time. How I said before, we were really desperate, besides this was the last hotel in town. No joke, we went to every single hotel, motel, and hostel in Las Vegas, this was our last hope.

While Nico was paying the lady, whose name is Lora, she started a small light conversation. When we were walking to our room, she called our names and said "Have fun guys, after all what happens in Las Vegas, stays in Las Vegas" I don't know who was redder Nico or me.

* * *

_*Third persons P.O.V*_

Aphrodite sat in front of a big screen, studding the little demigods' actions and their emotions. She had to admit, that she wasn´t sure if her plan was going to work, she was a goddess and the goddess of love, none the less, but they could still make it harder for her.

Even if their love story has been written long ago, they could still make it happen later than sooner, and Aphrodite wasn´t about to take any of that. She needed them to get _there_ tonight.

Unfortunately she can't do it on her own, that's why she had a small trick under her sleeve...

"Dionysus, I need your help" She called.

* * *

_*Thalia´s P.O.V*_

"Oh my gods, I´m sorry" Thalia giggled.

"It's okay, I´ll just have to take my shirt off, no worries" He slurred.

Getting wasted was the easiest thing to do in Las Vegas, no joking, while we were at the casino, we met some people who invite us for some drinks. Now, I know that accepting things from strangers is dumb, but I swear that I´ve met them before. On another note, Nico and I manage to win a lot of cash at the casino, right now you could say that we are loaded.

Nico took his shirt off, and started flexing his muscles saying things like "oh I didn't know you were there" or "Hello, my name is Nico" or "I´m better that superman" all while I tried hard not to drool over his perfect body. While looking at him (I was definitely NOT checking him out) I notice a row of three not so small ravens that went from his shoulder blades to his neck. How come I didn´t saw that tattoo before?

"Hey Nico?"

"Yes Thalia, Thals, pinecone face, darling?" He beamed.

"When did you get that tattoo?" I asked before adding, "I want one"

"Then let's get you one, I saw a tattoo shop over there" he said while pointing a big Sing that had the word TATTOO in big neon lights

"Okay" I said happily before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the shop.

Once we entered we were greeted by a really nice man, who had tattoos all over his arms. He asked us what kind of tattoo we would like. Without thinking it twice, I blurted out the word arrow. I chose a tribal arrow tattoo, it didn´t look that complicate, but Reece, the owner, said that it had its details that weren't too obvious at the beginning, and after scrutinizing the tattoo a little longer I decided that it was perfect. I thought about the place where I would like to have it, and after thinking it thoroughly, I asked Reece to do the tattoo on my ribs.

I took my shirt off and lay down in the special chair, Reece asked me to relax, he said that it wouldn't take that much, but I had to stay still the whole way. While Reece started my tattoo (Which didn´t hut at all), another guy, Reece´s brother, guide Nico to a chair that was in front of me. I looked at him funny, but Nico only laid down and said "You are not the only one getting a new tattoo" At this I smiled.

After a while, thirty minutes to be exact, Reece announce that he was done. He told me to wait five minutes before going to inspect how it ended up looking. I averted my eyes to see how Nico was doing. His tattoo was way bigger than mine, it was mid/lower ribs, it looked like a curled up dragon or something like that, he notices me staring and wink, my heart did a flutter-like thing, most be the alcohol in my system.

After Nico´s tattoo was ready, we went to the mirror together, he put his arms around me and hug me from behind, both our ribs facing the mirror. I beamed when I saw mine.

"I like it" I whisper. "And yours looks awesome!"

"Pfff, I know"

"Cocky bastard" I mumble, to which he laughed and hug me tighter

"What did you said?" he asked and I laugh. It wasn´t until that moment that I notice how close we truly were, skin to skin. The worst part, I didn´t want him to pull away, but he did after a moment much to my dismay. "C´mon pinecone face, lets head back to the hotel" he said huskily.

"Sure" I said. We putted on our shirts and head to pay for the art that was now stamped on our skin.

* * *

The walk back to the hotel was silent, but not an uncomfortable silent, more like a peaceful, nice silent. In reality, I have no idea how we got back to the hotel, things were fuzzy except for Nico´s features.

We were still pretty drunk when we reach the hotel, we waved happily at Lora who was in the lobby. I don't know why, but I started to bump into things, so Nico had to guide me back to the room. I think we were a funny thing to see, I mean image two drunk teenagers "helping" each other out to get somewhere. Hilarious.

"Nico, I can walk perfectly fine to the room" I whined.

"No you can't, now let's go back to the room" He demanded.

"You are just as drunk as I am" I groan.

"Whatever, we are already here" He snapped, then he entered the room, I entered after him and closed the door.

"Come here and don't you dare ignore me" I shouted.

"You are no one to tell me what to do"

I walked toward him and grab him by the shirt, he may be taller, but he doesn´t intimidate me. I sent him my deathly special deluxe glare and calmly replied "I can tell you what to do if I want to"

"Oh yeah?" he smirked, he grabbed my hips and brought me closer to him "I don't think so"

We were on one of our famous deaths glares contest, a couple of minutes later the atmosphere in the room change drastically, you could feel the static in the air and the coldness, and it was like the room was being swallowed by darkness. Then out of nowhere Nico´s eyes stared that my mouth intently before looking back into my eyes, but there was something different in them. Slowly my eyes went from his eyes to his nose and then to his lips, have Nico´s lips always been so kissable? Unconsciously I licked mines and looked up into his eyes again.

That's when something that was NOT supposed to happen, happened.

Nico kissed me... and I immediately kissed him back.

* * *

**Jason: *frowns* I´m beating the crap out of him...**

**Piper: The power of loooove**

**Percy: *running in circles* I like this chapter, I like this chapter, I looooove it!**

**Annabeth: I have to admit that I with Percy in this one...**

**Me: Check out my profile for links to the pics of Thalia´s and Nico´s tattoos...**

**Me: Sooo, liked it? hated it? loved it? more or else? I NEED TO KNOW! Happy anniversary guys! I love you all soooo much that I got Sally to bake some blue cookies us! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::)(::) And, I wanted to thank all of you! Thanks for sticking with me and my painfully slow updates, thanks for read this story, and for all the support, courage, smiles, and love that you gave me! I really hope you guys liked this chapter. And dont forget to fave, review, and follow!... Oh, and one more thing, if you need someone to talk to, or just want to say hi, just PM me.**

**I LOVE YOU ALL! HAVE A BEAUTIFUL DAY, AND HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! (I know I said that before, but I´m just really excited, so bear with me) **


	13. Last Night?

**Percy: Where is she? She said a new chapter was coming today!**

**Hazel: Percy, she´s coming, dont get so worked up.**

**Percy:I just need to know what happened that night!**

**Annabeth you say it like you dont know, we are be- *stares wide eyed at Hazel* forget it.**

**Me. Hey people! I´m sorry for the delay, but I had to make sure that Jason was tied up and locks in the other room. So who is ready for some THALICO!**

**Piper: Me, but why did you tied and lock my boyfriend?**

**Me: Because I had to protect Nico. If Jason reads this, all Hades will break loose. Anyway, I own nothing, except the plot and a character or two! On with the story!**

* * *

_Previously on I Hate You, Means I Love You:_

_Nico looked a little taken back when my voice joined his, he glanced at me and smile before returning his attention to the road in front of him. I smile slightly before focusing on MCR again. _

_ "__Thals, darling, have you ever thought about visiting Las Vegas?"_

_When we were walking to our room, she called our names and said "Have fun guys, after all what happens in Las Vegas, stays in Las Vegas"_

_He put his arms around me and hug me from behind, both our ribs facing the mirror. We putted on our shirts and head to pay for the art that was now stamped on our skin._

_"__Oh yeah?" he smirked, he grabbed my hips and brought me closer to him "I don't think so"_

_That's when something that was NOT supposed to happen, happened._

_Nico kissed me... and I immediately kissed him back. (Thalia)_

I Hate You, Means I Love You Ch. 13

**_*Nico´s P.O.V*_**

Fuck. That was the only thing I could think about that morning.

_I will never drink again, I _swear. Why? Because my head was killing me, and the sun rays that were able to sneak through the window did nothing to help the massive headache that was taking over my head. I felt all gross and tired, but the mere thought of standing up and walking to the bathroom was enough to give me nausea, so I did what any other person would do after a consuming an extraordinary amount of alcohol the night before, I tighten my arms around the pillow, that smelled like pine needles, and tried to return to dreamland.

Keyword: tried, because a loud groan interrupted me and made my headache worsened. "Shut up. I´m trying to sleep" I groaned without opening my eyes.

My headache was probably messing up with me because I could swear my pillow snuggle closer to me... Wait, since when were pillows so warm and smooth? And why the Tartarus did it felt like warm air was caressing my collarbone? _This doesn´t make sense_... It wasn´t till I felt hands running through my chest that I opened my eyes. I was looking toward the ceiling, and while holding my breath I slowly lower my gaze to my chest and then to a wide pair of electric-blue eyes that made my heart skip a beat.

Our wide, shocked eyes locked and in a matter of seconds, we detangle or legs (which I had no idea where tangle until that moment) and scramble as far as possible from each other. Which resulted in us finding out about our lack of clothing. At this point I can guarantee you that my headache was long forgotten. And no, we weren´t _naked_, but we weren´t dressed either. You see, the only piece of clothing that I had on, were my boxers, and Thalia, well she was covering herself with the sheets, but I think, no I hoped that she had her panties on.

"WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED?" Thalia screamed.

"Hey, don't look at me that way, I´m as lost as you are!" I explained. I ranked my brain looking for a hint of what happened last night, but it was all a blur.

"Oh gods Nico, what did we do last night?" When her eyes found mine I could only see fear. She quickly avoided my gaze and start inspecting the room, as I continue to inspect her I saw how her cheeks slowly turned pink. Frowning I (reluctantly) moved my gaze from her to the room, and I understand why she was blushing, after all I felt warm travel to my neck and cheeks.

The room was a mess, the clothes we wore last night were all around the room, a painting that used to be on the wall near the door was on the floor, there were pillows on the floor, and err, and Thalia's bra was on the lamp.

"...well, it looks like we, umm, fought last night" I tried not to look at her, I mean of course I was embarrassed and all, but she was still covering herself with _only_ the sheets, and well, you get the deal "Why don't you go and showered, while I clean this place" she nodded silently and headed to the bathroom.

After making sure that she got was in the bathroom, I plopped myself on the bed, sighted, and closed my eyes. _´Nico relax´ she giggled while kissing my jaw. ´Damn Thals, what are you doing to me´ I groaned before leaning down and claiming her mouth gain. _I opened my eyes, and placed my hands at the side of my head, no, nothing happened between Thalia and I. I mean I´m gay right? Then, why does it feel so right when I´m with her, why does this flashback feels so right, and why does the sound of the shower and knowing that she is in there naked fill my body with electricity?

Stop thinking about that Nico, it was a drunken mistake. But still, why don't I regret it?

**_*Thalia´s P.O.V*_**

This was not supposed to happen, I knew that something was going to happen! Why did I ignore my gut, it is always right!

"Maybe because you wanted it to happen" a small voice replied.

"Of course I didn't want it to- wait" I mutter. "I know that voice" but I was alone in the bathroom, who could it be? "I must be going crazy"

After my little talk to myself near the door, I walk to the sink and let the sheets fell to the floor. Thank the gods I had my panties on, at least we stopped before it went too far. I washed my teeth quickly before stepping into the shower.

I took my time, enjoying the way the warm water felt against my skin, but my mind kept going back to the half-naked boy on the other side of the door and how hot he looked with that eight pack, toned shoulder blades and those tattoos that made him look like a total badass, though one of them looked brand new.

After a while I decided that it was time to get out and face reality. But imagine the surprise that struck me when I was drying myself and saw a beautiful arrow tattoo on my right ribs. But what made me gasp were the small red marks around it and the flashback that followed.

_´You are so beautiful, Thals´ he whispered near my skin after he took my shirt off ´So so beautiful´ I start laughing when his hot mouth made contact with my ribs. I have no idea how we ended up like this, but I was more than glad that we did._

_´Nico stop! It tickles´ I said, trying to suppress a moan, thought my hands were securing his head, making him unable to move._

_´I will, pinecone face, but that will happen after I leave my mark´ he mumble before sucking and kissing the skin around my tattoo. Damn it feels so good._

Holly Hades, what have we done? Oh my gods, why did we let it happen? Damn it Thalia! Why is your heart jumping around at the idea of him doing it again? You aren´t supposed to fall in love. Not because you are a hunter, after all you stopped being one a while ago, but because he is gay, he will never see you in that way, and love will always destroy you, remember Luke?

"Why would he kiss you the way he did last night if he didn´t see you in that way, then?" The same voice that I heard when I came to the bathroom asked.

"I don't know? We were drunk, it was a drunken mistake" I found myself responding. The voice didn't answer this time, but why did my heart felt heavier at the thought of it all being a mistake.

Maybe because you don't want it to be a mistake, a part of me whispered.

**_*Nico´s P.O.V*_**

The room was in a much better state when Thalia came out of the bathroom, and I manage to get us breakfast.

"When did you got this? I didn´t take that long of a shower" Thalia joked. I let a breath I didn´t know I was holding, the air was way better than this morning.

"That, is for me to know, and for you to never find out" I winked. She just laughed and sat down. "Well, I got you water, and a sandwich. Lora said it helps with the hangover" I explained, we weren´t as comfortable with each other as before, but at least the tension now was bearable, maybe it is because we had clothes on.

"You already ate?" She asked.

"Yeah pinecone face, you took forever" I said, heading toward the bathroom, but I didn´t missed the way she tensed and blushed when I called her by her nickname, weird.

**+++++Line Brake+++++**

After finishing my shower, and redressing in a plain black shirt and dark jeans I unlock the bathroom and step out of it only to be tackled by Thalia. "What the hell Thals?" I said after regaining my balance.

"Shhh, there´s someone on the door" she whispered.

"That doesn´t explain why you tackled me" I remarked, I also noticed how my arms were encircling her waist, and how the action felt so natural and effortless.

"It's Artemis" She muttered. "And I don't want to face her" her head was resting slightly on my chest. She seemed to know the question that I was about to ask because she added "Nico, if she asks me to go back, I´m not sure what my answer would be" her words were like bullets aimed to my heart, which was something I shouldn't feel.

"Do you want to go back with her?" I asked her, my arms falling to my sides. "I understand if you want to, we are friends" I got madder with every word that escaped my mouth, and no I wasn't mad at Thalia, ok maybe a little, but I was mostly mad at myself for feeling something for her. "Nothing is in your way, you just have to face her. And what happened yesterday, it was a drunken mistake Thalia, we don't even remember what happened. So go ahead, we could act like nothing happened"

"But something did happened Nico-"

"Something you don't have to think about if you go with her, besides what happens in Las Vegas, stays in Las Vegas" I snapped.

There was something in her eyes, something I couldn´t seem to decipher. They were glaring at me with so much hate and betrayal that it pained me to hold her gaze. So I did what any other guy would do and broke our gaze, moving my attention to the wall behind her.

"You don't mean it, Di Angelo" she hissed.

"You don't know me that well then, Thals" I replied coldly. She just looked at me and return my cold gaze.

"Good to know" She said before turning around and start walking toward the door. And all that kept replaying in my head was, what have I done?

**_What have I done?!_**

* * *

**Percy: *sitting in a corner* I feel numb, why did you do this to me? why?!**

**Frank: Well that went from 100 to 1000 pretty fast...**

**Hazel: So, are you trying to tell me that, the night before they were intimate and close, and now my idiot of a brother fucked up and she is going back to the hunters?!**

**Jason: *from the other room* THEY WHAT?! AND HE WHAT?!**

**Me: Crap, bring me the dards with tranquilizer. Ok. Hope you liked the chapter! please dont kill me, I had to do this! I promise I´ll make it up to all of you next time. I gotta run, but dont forget to fave, follow and review! Also remember that my Pm inbox is always open if you want to say hi or need to talk with someone. Until next chapter BYE!**

***to the pjo characters* Annabeth pass me the gun! I knew that we had to take him out of the buildin- *Thunders and**** lightning fill the sky* Cra-**


	14. Yes and No

**Me: Heyyyyyy! how are you guys? Can´t believe theres only one more chapter to finish the story! **

**Percy: Well, you promise to fix what you did last chapter. So, I´m waiting. And they better end up together, or I´m going all tartarus on you.**

**Annabeth: Seaweed brain, calm your jets. **

**Piper: *looks at Jason, who is sitting calmly in a chair* Is it save to have him here?**

**Me: Yes, it is! We talk things out this morning, he promised****** by the stix river** not to kill, harm, or hurt Nico in any way.**

**Jason: Yes I did. She owns nothing except for the plot and a character or two. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_Previously on I Hate You, Means I Love You:_

_"__WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED?" Thalia screamed._

_"__Hey, don't look at me that way, I´m as lost as you are!" I explained. I ranked my brain looking for a hint of what happened last night, but it was all a blur._

_It was a drunken mistake. But still, why don't I regret it? (Nico)_

_This was not supposed to happen, I knew that something was going to happen! Why did I ignore my gut, it is always right!_

_Why did my heart felt heavier at the thought of it all being a mistake. Maybe because you don't want it to be a mistake, a part of me whispered. (Thalia)_

_"__Nico, if she asks me to go back, I´m not sure what my answer would be" her words were like bullets aimed to my heart, which was something I shouldn't feel._

_She turned around and start walking toward the door. And all that kept replaying in my head was, what have I done? (Nico)_

I Hate You, Means I Love You Ch. 14

**_*Thalia´s P.O.V*_**

My heart was beating so hard and clenching with pain, my eyes were burning with unshed tears, and my whole body trembled in hurt and betrayal, but why was my body reacting like this? We were just friends, friends who made a drunken mistake. A mistake that meant nothing. At least, nothing to him...

_What did you expect, Thalia? He is gay, of course it would mean nothing to him_, a bitter part of me whispered. I really need to stop thinking about this, he made his decision, he didn´t even want to talk about it. Maybe I should go back to the Hunters, life was easier that way.

I kept walking toward the door, trying hard not to look back at Nico. I was a strong woman, I didn't break when Luke betrayed us or when he died, and I won't break because of Nico. I refuse to do it. Unfortunately, when I was just a couple of feet away from the door another flashback, a painful one, from last night took over my senses.

_We were under the sheets, cuddling, we decided that we weren't ready to take our hot makeout session to another level. I´m not sure if I was happy or disappointed when he stopped and told me that he wanted to be sober to do anything else with me. I guess I must be grateful, if I was going to lose my virginity, I wanted to remember it and judging by the amount of alcohol that we had, I can guarantee that we were nowhere near sober. _

_"__Thalia?" _

_"__Mmm?" I responded while snuggling closer to him. He was so warm and comfortable, like home. _

_"__Would you go back to the hunters if given the opportunity?" he asked seriously. I detangle myself from him only enough to be able to look at him in the eye. _

_"__Why do you ask?" I asked startled. _

_"__Just answer me" He whispered, looking ahead, not meeting my gaze._

_"__Would you let me go?" I asked him instead, I couldn´t answer his question without making sure that I had someone to go instead, because if I'm being honest to myself, I would choose him over the hunters any day._

_His head snapped in my direction so fast that it surprised me he didn't break his neck. He just looked at me intently, like wanting to remember everything about my face, then he lifted his hand and stroke my cheek with his thumb gently. "Sincerely, I wouldn't let them near you" he whispered "and if they got near, I would do whatever it takes to avoid them taking you away from me. I promise" _

_"__Good, because I wouldn´t want to go with them anyways" I smiled before planting a small kiss on his lips._

He was drunk, he didn´t meant it. He was just saying what you wanted to hear, nothing more. I bit my lips and fisted my hands to avoid looking back at him. And it was hard, the gods know it was, because I just wanted to yell at him and asked him why did he lied.

After taking a couple of deep breaths I walked the remaining feet to the door and extended my arm to open it, but before my hand had the chance to touch the doorknob a hand reached for my forearm and turned me over.

"Nico, what are you doing? Let me go" I demanded, while trying to get away from him. His grip on my arm was strong enough to keep me close, but not enough to hurt me. "Let go" I repeated coldly. His eyes roamed my face, trying to capture my gaze, but I kept it down, I wasn´t ready to look at him yet.

"Thalia, please look at me" He whispered while taking my chin with his free hand gently and forcing me to look up. His dark brown eyes stare carefully at my electric blue ones, clearly searching for something.

"Nico, I need to open the door" I said while staring right at him.

"No" he muttered "I made a promise, pinecone face, and I'm going to keep it" then, he close the gap that was between us by capturing my lips with his and kissing me softly releasing a band of butterflies in my stomach. I closed my eyes and my lips started moving against his soft, smooth ones like it was something I´ve been doing for years, so effortless and natural. The hand that was grabbing my forearm loosened, and slid from its original spot to my hand grasping it firmly. My hand on the other hand stayed on his chest feeling his heartbeat.

After what felt like years, we finally came up for air. He leaned his forehead to mine and rubbed my nose with his. "Look, I don't know what´s going on, or if we are supposed to be together, what I do know is that you make me feel things I shouldn´t and that I can't let you go with them, because there is something here, and I want to see where this takes us" he said, his warm breath hitting my lips "So, what do you say? Would you like to be with this fucked up son of Hades and see where fate takes us?" I could feel his stare on me, but I kept my eyes close, processing what he told me.

"Well, Nico. It's good that you are not the only fucked up teen in this relationship" I smiled. "Now, help me tell this goddess that being a part of the hunt is not in my future anymore" The broad smile that graced his lips was enough to make my heart jump.

"In that case, I´ll open the door gladly" He beamed before sobering up and wearing a poker face to open the door "Lady Artemis, come in" he said flatly before closing the door after her and leaning on it with crossed arms.

"Thalia, how are you dear?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm good, Lady Artemis, what about you?" I smiled, even if the hunters were no longer part of my future, they were part of my past, and I wasn´t about to disrespect the goddess that was once my lady.

"I´m good, I´ve come all the way here to speak to you. As you know, a couple of months ago I committed a mistake, Thalia. What I´m trying to say is, do you want to be my lieutenant again?" her words left me completely in shock, sure I expected it, but having Artemis in front of you admitting a mistake, and asking you to join her for a second time is still shocking. I stole a fast glance at Nico, who was tense and looking down. Idiot, how could he get so tense if I already told him that I wasn´t going anywhere.

I snapped my attention back to the goddess who was waiting expectantly for my decision. Even if I already had made up my mind, I took some extra seconds to torture the two other individuals in the room. I know, I'm evil.

"Well, Lady Artemis. I will have to say that I´m not meant to be one of your followers anymore" I said firmly.

"Oh great, come on the hun-... wait, did you just say no?" she asked in disbelief

"I´m sorry, but I can't join you again" I replied. "Besides, you kicked me out of the hunt for I don't know what reason, but whatever it was, it doesn't matter. You took your decision a couple of months ago. Now I take the decision to stay out the hunt, please respect that" I said while averting my eyes from hers.

"You are making a terrible mistake, Thalia. Men are only on earth to destroy women, he will hurt you. And when that happens, just know that the hunters won´t open their doors to you" she fumed, before disappearing.

No Thalia, he won't hurt you. He cares for you, in what way? You will find out together, just take deep breathes and stay strong, because this was the first time you actually take the decision by your own. I felt a pair of lean, muscular arms encircle my waist and a feather-like kiss on my forehead.

"I won't hurt you, pinecone face. At least not intentionally" Nico whispered against my forehead.

"I know" I replied while nuzzling my head in the crook of his neck.

In his arms I felt like home, I felt secure and the best part was that I knew that this boy would never dare to hurt me. No one could guarantee that he would keep his word, but I knew.

**_I just knew._**

* * *

**Percy: *Hugging me*THIS IS WHY I LOVE YOU!  
**

**Jason: Well that wasn´t so bad...**

**Piper: Good job mom**

**Me: Well, what do you guys think? BTW Someone informed me that you guys were not able to see the links to thalico´s tattoos on my profile, so I went back to check them and I finally found the problem. So, now they are available, just remember to eliminate the spaces... Annabeth where are uyou going? **

**Annabeth: To your profile to see those tattoos *yells from down the hall***

**Me: Oookaaay, so remember to fave, fallow and review this group-of-words-that-are-terrible-but-Im-still-grateful-that-you-all-like-and-take-the-time-to-read. I love you all so much! to the moon and back. And dont forget that if you have any questions, or you need to talk to someone you can always PM me. Bye-Bye **


End file.
